A Tyrouge Full of Unwanted Trouble
by Josiahbrine
Summary: Abused. Abandoned. Rejected. Ty the Tyrouge knows these feelings. He doesnt want to live anymore. But when he tries to drown himself, but freezes instead for five years, he gets more than he bargained for. He is uncovered by what might just fix him...


**This FanFiction is dedicated to my favorite pokemon...LICKITUNG!**

**...**

**Jk. Its dedicated to Tyrouge.**

**And to my other viewers, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't got the time to update my other stories. Hope you had a great Christmas!**

**Enjoy! (BTW All the humans use a special earpiece that let's them understand Pokémon.)**

Me and my trainer were in the park, training."Harder!" He ordered. I increased my punching on the tree. By now, my fists were aching and hurt badly. "Come on, you little weakling! Faster!" I stopped and turned to him. "I'm trying!"

WHAM!

He whacked me in the head with his cane. "I gave you no permission to talk back!" That's how my life was, as Ty the Tyrogue. Constant abuse and punishment. I hated this old man to no end, but knew it would be wrong to hurt him or fight back.

This day changed my life. Maybe for the better.

Or for the worse.

I launched myself at him in a full headbutt to his stomach. He let out a strangled scream, as he crumpled to the ground. "Help! I've been attacked by a rogue Pokemon! Police!" He wheezed, smiling evilly.

I was completely shocked by what I did, and by what he said. The police were running towards us. My options were very limited; Fight or Flight.

I chose the latter.

I dashed towards the woods. I weaved through the plants and trees, heavy footsteps behind me. I kept going, longer than I usually go.

Soon, I lost the cops. I stopped, and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. After some time of recovering, I took a look around to figure out where I was.

I stumbled across a small cabin. At this point, I was weak and hungry. Maybe they could help me...?

I knocked on the door. It took a few seconds until the door was opened by a pregnant woman who looked to be around 27. She blinked once as she looked down at me, then smiled.

"Hey there, little guy! What can I do for ya'?" She noticed the big lump on my head, and all the dirt and scratches I was covered in. "Oh...My... Come on." She opened the door for me as I stumbled inside.

She layed me down, and tended to my wound. I hated to have to be a burden to this woman. She put a bandage on my head, and covered all my cuts with bandaids. "All done!"

Then there was the sound of tiny quick footsteps. Obviously a child. A little girl ran in, holding her finger up. "Mommy! Mommy! I have a splinter!"

The woman chuckled as she sat down on her bed next to me, and patted her lap. The child dashed over to her and sat on her lap. The girl looked 5 years old. She had brown hair tied in ponytails. As the mother worked on the splinter, the girl stared at me. "Who's that?" She pointed her free hand to me.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. The rest of the Pokemon are with Grandma right now." She finished by putting a bandaid over it. She must've been a nurse or something. "Doesn't talk like the rest of the Pokemon?"

"Pokemon don't talk. Its the earpiece that let's us understand them. Our earpieces are broken, so daddy went to get more." She sighed. "These days are so much different than from when I was a child. Instead of relying on technology to let us understand them, we had to rely on pure instinct."

"Mommy? What's end-stinks?" She lady chuckled. "Don't worry about it, hon." She turned to me. "Unfortunately, like I said, we don't have our Pokemon communicators. I'll have to ask yes or no questions."

I nodded.

"Alright. Are you lost?"

I nodded.

"Do you have a home?"

I shook my head.

"Oh...Well would you like to stay with us?"

I thought about this, before nodding again.

"Great! I'm Vivian . This is my daughter, Lilian, but you can call her Lily. My husband, Jeremy, will be here soon. Can you walk?" I nodded as I hopped off the bed. Lily quickly dashed over to me, grabbing my hand. "C'mon! I wanna show you my toys!" She ran to her room, pulling me along with her.

She had tons of Pokemon plushes. "Daddy has been teaching me all their names! That one is Kirlia, that one is Meloetta, and that one is Lopunny..."

I smiled, as droned on. Four plushes got my attention. One was me, the other three were Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop. I never really had the time to decide which one to evolve into. I was leaning towards Hitmonchan.

"...and that's Riolu. When I grow up, I'm gonna be the best Pokemon trainer in the world, and get all of them." She gleamed with determination in her eyes. When she turned and looked at me holding the dolls, she frowned. "I forgot about those. That's Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Hitmonchan,... And...," She looked me in the eyes. "...Tyrogue...?" I nodded.

She tackled me. "OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE MY POKEMON! I PROMISE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU! I'LL FEED YOU, AND TRAIN, AND WASH YOU-" "Lily?" Called her mother from her room.

"Yes?" Lily called back.

"Don't yell at our guest. Its not ladylike."

"But I don't wanna be 'LadyLike!'

The sound of keys opening a lock stopped their conversation.

"Its daddy! C'mon! I want you to meet him!" She got off me, grabbed my hand again, and dragged me to their living room.

Vivian walked into the room behind us. "Hey hon. We have a guest today."

"That's nice." He said, walking into the kitchen, completely ignoring me.

"A buddy of mine told me to watch the news. Somethin' 'bout some 'killer' Pokemon." He reached over and pressed the power button on the small TV in their living room, which was conjoined with the kitchen.

"Can you be a dear, and grab my phone off my bed?" I nodded, as I walked to the bedroom. When I returned, this is what I heard:

"...in other news, a attack has been reported. The victim gave as much information as he could, before passing away due to fatal internal injuries. The attacker? A Pokémon. The first attack on a human from a Pokemon for over a decade. The Pokemon was a Tyrogue named Ty. He and his trainer were playing in the park, when the Tyrogue, apparently, suddenly went crazy, and attacked his own trainer! Be aware of this killers, folks. Tune in after the commercials-" The father turned the TV back off.

"Alright. Tonight, we'll have to make sure the windows and doors are locked. Lily, I'm going to move your bed into our room. Your sleeping with us today. Anyway, who's this 'guest' you mentioned earlier?"

They didn't answer. They were too busy staring at me in shock and...

...Fear...

Then the man looked at me. At first it was in confusion, then realization, and then, finally, anger.

"Out! Get the heck outta here!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "DID YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I closed my mouth and sighed sadly. I looked Vivian in her eyes, and she looked right back at me. I walked up to the three. I put my hand out. They backed away. In my hand was Vivians phone.

Vivian looked at the device. Cautiously, and hesitantly, she took the phone. I walked to the front door, and opened it. I looked back one more time. This time at Lily. When she saw me look at her, she his behind Vivian.

I turned and left. The weather had gotten extremely cold. I covered my arms, and started walking.

It wasn't too long before I came by a very large pond. I looked up at the full moon. Then I looked back down and closed my eyes tightly. And for the first time in my life...

...I cried...

Once the tears started, they didn't stop. I didn't deserve to live. Killing a defensless old man. Labeled as a killer. That's when i made the desision. I looked at the pond. I didn't see any Pokemon living in it.

I took my last breathe, and jumped in. The water was freezing, and I already felt numb. I shut my eyes, and opened my mouth, letting the water into my throat.

I started choking, but I didn't struggle. Everything started to fade to black.

...Into Darkness...

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I don't know when the next chappie is coming out. I want to have it out soon, but I don't know if I have the time. I have to beat Hyrule Warriors with my brother.**

**Until next time, this is Josiahbrine, signing off!**


End file.
